


Misunderstandings

by JAJAeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Jealous!Levi, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Suicide Attempt, What Was I Thinking?, drunk!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi misunderstood Eren.<br/>Eren misunderstood Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened while I was ironing clothes. I drift into daydream laland.

 

I think Eren is cheating on me.

For weeks now I always see Eren and Jean together whispering. Yeah, yeah I get it. It might be just a harmless whispering but when Eren blushes that’s another story.

Last week, Eren just lied to me. He told me he went outside with Armin but I fucking saw him in the mall with none other than Horseface. I followed them. Then they went to a restaurant. And not just any restaurant! It was my favorite restaurant. How dare them! I was livid! But as I was about to charge in into the restaurant my boss called for there’s a problem that needed my immediate attention. I can’t say no to my boss, especially since my boss is also my childhood friend. Needless to say the poor fucker who fucked up was the focus of my rage.

I went to his college dorm the very next day. I’m going to confront Eren and I will slash Jean’s throat. If he doesn’t want me anymore he could have said so. He doesn’t need to cheat. Great! Now I feel sad, anxious but most of all furious.

When I was knock on his door. I heard some noises inside. I leaned on the door and listened.

“F-fuck. Hurry up, Jean!”

“Ugh… ngh… I’m trying! I’m almost done!”

“Aggh, Jean! C’mon! Use the lube idiot!”

“Uggghhh….

“C’mon. Almost there.”

“Ahh! Hhhaaa… Wow, feels good.”

That’s it I heard enough he changed his mind he’s going to murder Jean and then cut off Eren’s balls.

He kicked the door so hard that he hinges broke and the door gave way.

“Levi?” Both of them are surprised.

Levi went immediately to Jean and hoisted him up into the air and slammed him to the nearest wall.

“Levi… stop!” Eren shouted. He was scared.

“How dare you touch what’s mine!!!” Jean was scared shitless plus he can’t breathe because he’s still hanging in the wall.

 “Stop! Levi!

Levi won’t listen. Eren was panicking and confused. He’s afraid he might kill Jean for real.

Jean tried to form some words but no sound came out but it was enough for Eren to understand what he was trying to say. _“Just tell ‘im.”_

“Levi!!” Eren shouted with all his might but Levi was relentless.

He walked and put himself in front of Levi and Jean. He looked at Levi and caressed the older man’s cheeks forcing Levi to face Eren.

“Levi!” Eren shouted again. “Will you marry me?”

The question made Levi loosen his grip on Jean. He stared at Eren confused but the anger is definitely dissipating. Jean was coughing on the floor.

“What did you say?” Levi said in a soft voice.

“I-I said, will you marry me?” Eren repeated with a blushing furiously.

“You are cheating on me.”

“I wha-wait what?! I’m not!”

“You are always with Jean. You are going to leave me.” Levi sounded so hurt that it made Eren’s heart ache too.

“I- no Levi I’m not going to leave you. I was asking for Jean to help what to say in my proposal. He just proposed to Marco, so I was asking if he could help me. We were trying to rehearse but Horse-face pushed the ring too far in my finger that it got stuck. Here.” Eren showed the ring. It was a simple silver ring with bluish to gray colored stones that looked like Levi’s eyes.

Levi stared at him and walked out.

Now it was Eren’s turn to be surprised.

_Was that a no?_

His heart sank.

 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

“Hahaha! Levi you really though Eren was cheating on you?!” Levi only nodded. “Then, what happened?”

Levi sighed. “I learned that Eren was supposedly to propose to me. And he proposed to me but –”

“Wait what?! Eren proposed to you?!...” Levi nodded again. “… What’s your answer?”

Levi only stared at her.

“Levi! You didn’t tell him your answer?!”

_Well fuck._

 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Someone is calling Levi. He just came back from Hanji’s place and since then he’s been thinking what he should tell to Eren. Luck was on his side. He picked up the phone and saw that it was Eren. He clicked the green button. He expected Eren voice but he was wrong.

“Levi! Oh my god you need to come here to the bridge near Trost. Eren is drunk and high because Ymir brought some of her special brownies. Eren didn’t notice it since he was drunk so – ”

“Get to the point Arlert.”

“He’s on the bridge trying to jump down and commit suicide because he said you rejected him.” Armin talked rapidly.

It took Levi a few moments before his brain decoded what Armin was trying to tell him.

_Eren is trying to kill himself._

“What?! I’ll be there at 5.” At that he ran as fast as he could towards his car and drive down towards the said bridge.

 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

“Shtay away! D-don’t come closh to me or I jump!” Eren screamed at his friends who are trying to calm him down. Even Mikasa, his sister, wasn’t even able to calm him.

“No, Eren. Don’t! Levi is coming. You shouldn’t do this.”

Eren laughed. “Levi won’t come. He reft me.” He looked down the bridge. The water in the river was glistening under the full moon and it would be picturesque if Eren wasn’t trying to jump off the bridge.

Eren looked at it, enchanted.

 “Eren!” Eren whipped his head so fast he almost lost balance on the railings of the bridge. Eren smiled.

“Levi!” Eren giggled.

“Come down Eren. Come down to me Eren.” Levi tries to coax Eren into moving towards him.

Eren frowned. “No.” He faced the river once again.

“Eren! Please! You need to stop this. I’m sorry okay.”

“You shorry coz u rejected me? It’s okay Levi I can see diamonds down there, it’s so pretty.”

_Fuck. I forgot Eren is drunk and high too._

Eren was starting to lean forward dangerously now. Levi started panicking. _What if the brat jumps and dies? What would he do?_

Levi shouted in a rush, “Yes Eren. I’m going to marry you! Now come down and kiss me!”

Eren looked at him. Eyes bright from the reflection of the river and the moon, it was beautiful to look at. Eren smiled and slowly made his way down the bridge.

Once his down, he ran to Levi although a little wobbly and hugged the black-haired raven tightly.

Eren then and Levi kissed passionately.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my poor attempt at humor. It makes me wanna cry.


End file.
